Unexpected
￼￼￼Summary: Henshin finds out about Huli's secret Note: As usual viewer discretion is advised for themes and mentions. This is meant to be a reference to Touka's situation near the end of Tokyo Ghoul: re (and to clarify Qrow and Huli are 19 and 3500 respectively) and this one's kinda short. The camera opens up in New Troy after the events of Nowhere To Hide. Qrow is pacing nervously around his tent. Huli runs in and hugs him from behind. Huli Shang: *holding back tears* Qrow...you idiot....YOU SQUARED UP AGAINST LOKI! YOU SCARED ME! Qrow spins around and holds her close to him. Qrow Otur: Hey, I'm here now. Huli Shang: I was so worried! I- *Qrow cuts her off mid sentence with a kiss* Qrow?... Qrow Otur: We only have one chance at beating them. Huli I peomise you. We can do this. He pulls her in again and kisses her. The camera moves down to show their shadows as they kiss. Their silhouettes are shown falling onto the bed. The camera cuts to a few weeks later, Huli is shown sneaking into the medical supply tent and runs to the bathroom. It then shows her crying as she slumps against the wall. '' '''Huli Shang:' Oh no....Why now?....Please...make it through... She is then shown constantly avoiding Qrow much to his confusion. Cut to current day. Shortly after Fenrir is sealed away. Henshin is about to prank a random soldier when she sees Huli walking off into the forest. She sees Huli walking towards a clearing, there is a dead stag on the ground. She sees Huli walk over to the stag and her teeth transforms into fangs. She looks away as Huli began to eat the dead animal, she hears gagging noises and looks away as Huli is trying to keep it down. She hears Huli almost vomit but swallowed hard. Henshin decides to approach her. Henshin no Mae: So this is why you've been disappearing for the past few weeks. Huli Shang: *quickly wipes blood off her face* I...I didn't want you to see....I...guess...I'll have to tell you....I'm...*she takes Henshin's hand and places it on her belly* Henshin no Mae: *her face turns white* Oh no...you're... Huli Shang: Our bodies react to it in a way that is so disturbing. We are fox spirits it is in our nature to eat raw flesh and meat, we need it to maintain our immortality after awakening our powers. I swore of it after I was able to recover from my insanity but if i don't do this, my body could mistake it for food and absorb it back into me. So in order to keep it from doing that I'll have to go back to eating what I used to and thus keep my body preoccupied with breaking down what I've eaten instead of absorbing it and for it to receive the proper dietary needs. Henshin no Mae: How are you feeling?.... Huli Shang: 9 Tailed foxes don't exactly feel sick during this time... Instead we just get hungrier within months to keep our bodies from killing it and as the day gets closer we become more exhausted. Some can fight off the exhaustion but some lapse into a coma. Don't worry I know I can take the exhaustion. I used to eat humans, but I haven't eaten meat in so I-''*almost vomits but Henshin helps her* Thank you. '''Henshin no Mae:' *concerned* When date for it? Huli Shang: In a year and a half's time. That's how long it takes for us. And they are incredibly tough in any situation and are hard to kill even in the early stages like now, that is unless our bodies does it for us. Henshin no Mae: When did this...um you know?.... Huli Shang: It was after some of them managed to square up against Loki. Qrow and I we just...we just gave into our feelings....I haven't told him yet. I don't want him to be scared for me. Henshin no Mae: 'He needs to know, Huli. It's his kid.... '''Huli Shang: '''I know... ''Huli sighs and walks back to her tent and washes up, she gets in bed and falls asleep. Cut to Qrow finishing up training. He's shown bandaging up his hands. Henshin approaches him. '''Henshin no Mae: ''*nervous* Qrow, uh...how you doing? '''Qrow Otur: '''I'm fine. Henshin, does Huli hate me? After we had our first together that night, she's been avoiding me. Was it something I did? '''Henshin no Mae:' Uh....yeah...about that....um...Qrow you gotta be kinda more careful alright. Your kid's gonna need a dad. He looks at Henshin in shock. Qrow Otur: '''Kid?...... '''Henshin no Mae: ''*covers her mouth* Uh...MY BAD! I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING! ''*quickly runs off* Qrow gets up and runs to the tent he shares with Huli. Qrow Otur: 'HULI! ''*slides because he couldn't stop in time and crashes into a bunch of boxes* ''HULI! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? ''Huli gets up from the bed. Qrow gets inside the tent and sits down on the bed with her. 'Huli Shang: '''Uh....so...that night did you- '''Qrow Otur: '''Uh no! It wasn't that I-I um...It was just in the moment and well...I felt like we might not have another chance so um...What am I saying?! ''*he blushes heavily and falls on to the bed* '''Huli Shang: ''*lies on the bed next to him* Also....we're gonna...we're gonna have a baby...I don't know if it'll make it...I've been trying to eat what 9 tails like me should eat, in order for it be able to survive. '''Qrow Otur: '''Hey, I'm actually kinda happy. We'll have something to protect for this fight. that's our future that is growing inside you. I promise I'll love you and the baby. When's it due? '''Huli Shang: '''A year and a half from now... '''Qrow Otur: '''Then we'd better make it. For our family. ''He kisses her on the forehead and the screen fades black. Category:Fan Webisodes